Legend of the Shadow King
by MidgetGnome
Summary: The Overworld is in peril. The Crystal of Immortality has disappeared and two of the seven Archangels are gone. Can a group of unlikely heroes chosen by the End stop this coming doom, or will they all be swallowed up by the dark?


"And, that would be the annual report on the status of the world that lies beyond the closed off gates of the palace." The Sheepman that was standing at the end of the Long Table reported. The Sheepmen were one of the two last remaining sentient races in the Overworld. The Sheepmen were in all manners sheep who decided to stand upon their hind legs and develop digits. Their furry faces were just like the faces of their animalistic cousins; however there was a flame of intelligence within them. The Sheepmen always were the most intelligent race in the Overworld, supplementing what they lacked in strength with all manner of robotic inventions.

On the far right end of the table, secluded away from the heated debates that always surrounded the Long Table Gather, sat the richest being in the Overworld, and he lazily toyed with his monocle while gazing at the report that was supplied by one of the leaders of the Merchants Guild. The Sheep's name was Sheepoos, and he was a veteran of the great Quazan-Sheep War, the last living Elemental Mage, and the owner of all of the trading assets of the Sheep Nation. This meeting that was being held was of no interest to Sheepoos, however being that he was also a member of the Sheep King's council he had to be here.

"It is great and all that the remains of the once 'great' Quazan Empire are in tatters due to the fact that they tried to fight the undead plague instead of sealing themselves in, but how does this affect us." Sheepoos leaned across the table and gave a cold smile to the sheep giving the report.

"Well, since we cannot trade with the tatters of the empire it shall affect our economy severely." The Sheepman was starting to sweat as he stared into Sheepoos' cold eyes.

"No, we are in no way dependent on the Quazan's to sustain ourselves. You quite possibly don't want to mention to our king that we are not self-dependent." Sheepoos gaze continue to bore itself within the eyes of the Sheepman. Upon hearing those words uttered by Sheepoos the Sheepman glanced up at the king, and sure enough the king's brows were furrowed.

"But, aren't we their allies and thus we need to help-" He never finished the sentence for Sheepoos held up his hand and shook his head. When he finally looked up he looked at the faces before him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I see quite a few veterans among you and I say this. If we open up our borders and go to aid the struggling Quazans we just might bring the plague back here. If the plague does come then there is simply nothing that we will be able to do and we shall fall apart just like the Quazan Empire." He leaned back for a moment and let the information sink in. The Quazan sympathizing sheep just gawked at Sheepoos.

"But-"

"No buts, we are already risking a lot by letting the Quazans settle down in the Planes of Erwin. I will not advise this council to help the dead empire. It is pointless, for in the end even if we did wipe out the undead the Quazans would still not reform. After all, it was they themselves that tore their empire to pieces. However I shall let the council vote upon this." The number of votes in support of Sheepoos was simply overwhelming.

After the meeting, as the Sheep were filing out of the room, Sheepoos turned to the Sheep who he destroyed during the meeting and smiled.

"Don't worry; it was nothing personal against you. It was all simply business."

. . . . . .

As Sheepoos made his way to his carriage he began to contemplate what he heard. His old friend was right about what he said on this morning. It was true that the young men of their generation began to forget about their heritage. First the Quazan witch hunts instigated against the 'Cult' of Ender, however when it was just the Quazans it was still bearable, but now that the Sheeps are forgetting all that their race has been through, for an old man like Sheepoos, what he heard today was far too much to bear.

His old friend Joshua is becoming really worried about the recent instigations of the witch hunts. Sheepoos first met Joshua during the great Sheep-Quazan War, but it would be years before they would become friends. When Sheepoos was a deserter running away from his squad after, while in a fit of anger, he dropped a boulder and crushed the Squad leader. He still remembers the day vividly.

. . . . . .

"Shhh, get down." A voice whispered behind the Quazan archer. Joshua, an archer in the Quazan army, jumped up startled at the soft whispering behind him. He spun around ready to scream for help, when his attacker covered his mouth with his furry hand.

*Muffled Screaming*

"Oh be quiet you, my squad might hear us." Sheepoos looked down at Joshua, "Oh hey you're a Quazan! Perfect this solves everything." Sheepoos stuck his hands out and looked expectantly at Joshua.

"HELP, AN ENEMY BEHIND OUR LINES!" Joshua screamed at the top of his lungs. Sheepoos proceeded to shush him.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt anybody. See, I'm turning myself in." When Sheepoos turned around however he was met with other Quazans pointing their bows directly at his face, "I can walk by myself you know."

. . . . . .

That was the first time that Sheepoos and Joshua met, and Sheepoos helped the Sheep army take the enemies camp without any resistance, by annoying the enemy into giving up. When they would try to kill him, his elementals would protect him. They did meet again however during the signing of the peace treaty between the Quazans and the Sheeps. Sheepoos managed to give Joshua a headache even at that meeting by constantly whining about the 'horrible' treatment of captives by the Quazans. Yet that would not be the last time that they would meet.

After the Quazan Empire fell apart the warlords that took over the remaining lands began to issue the witch hunts of followers of Ender. They used them as scapegoats for many horrible events that happened to the people. Unfortunately for the Ender followers most ended up on the end of a blade. Joshua, being a Monk of Ender, he was also hunted down. He and a few other apprentices fled to across the Strait of Serpents by boat, and there to greet on the other shores, was Sheepoos.

Sheepoos, feeling sympathetic for an old war veteran, tried to get Joshua to start a new life. Joshua however was keen on simply wondering the undead infested land. Sheepoos greatly disagreed with that and thus forced Joshua to live with him in his summer home on the Planes of Erwin. While there they soon became very good friends and Sheepoos made that his permanent residence. During this period Joshua was reunited with an old friend from the war days, who was called 'Sidra'.

Those were happy times for all three of them, however Sheepoos knew immediately that 'Sidra' was not a Quazan, and his hunch was right. In fact she was the Archangel of Spirit, Sidra, who developed feelings for Joshua during the Sheep-Quazan War, where they fought alongside each other. Sheepoos and Sidra also soon became good friends and Sheepoos, for a while, amused himself with his friend's awkward relationship.

After a select few adventures together, which included stealing plants from an angry dragon, Sheepoos grew tired of Sidra's awkwardness around Joshua, and Joshua's plain ignorance, so he decided to play matchmaker. It worked and Sidra's and Joshua's relationship blossomed. This all happened without the other Archangels knowing anything due to Sheepoos's protection magic. It even helped Sidra disappear from the End Council when she became pregnant with a child.

Thus was born little Luna, and Sheepoos was in love with his niece. Being the old geezer that he was he never married and never had children, but he treated the child of Joshua and Sidra, his friends, like she was his own. However these moments of happiness would not last and they crumbled to dust.

During this time the Nether Lords banded together and began to fight the Archangels as a group. As such, on the Planes of Erwin, Sidra, the Archangel of Spirit, was struck down by Cairin, the Lord Domination. It was a dark time for Joshua and Sheepoos, but somehow they managed to pull through, and even adopted, on accident, another child. The unique reptilian being known as Terrakion who became glued to little Luna, and the two siblings were incredibly close to each other.

Eventually Terrakion went out into the world to make a living for himself and he chose the most honorable profession that he could. He became a pirate, and became the most feared pirate ever known. Terrakion was now waiting at home with his friend, Big Bob, Luna, and Joshua, ready to tell them all about his adventures on the high seas. Though Sheepoos disapproved of his nephew's choice of lifestyle he knew he could do nothing but support him.

. . . . . .

However when Sheepoos opened the door to his home he discovered that there was another guest that was sitting there among those that Sheepoos was expecting. To the right of the round table sat his niece Luna. She was tall, with white hair that she obtained from her mother. She also had the purple eyes of her father which signified her connection with the End. She wore a simple white, lace dress upon her slender frame. Next to her sat his nephew Terrakion, with a long draconic face, pale grey scales, long sharp fangs and claws and two large horns protruding from the top of his head. He also wore a set of armor that was crafted out of never melting ice.

To the left sat Big Bob, or Benjamin, a big, dark, muscular fellow from the deserts in the east, with a clean shaven head and a scar under his left eye. He was wearing a simple woolen tunic and pants and sat straight with his head held high. Next to Big Bob sat Joshua. He was wearing his usual tattered robe with an eye located at the center of it, along with a scepter with another eye also located within it. He had a short scruffy beard with purple eyes and sunken cheeks. He had short brown hair that was graying and dark bags under his eyes.

"And here he is." Said Joshua to the guest as he put earplugs in his ears.

The guest that sat at the center of the table had a green cowl upon her head and was covered in slender green armor and a long green dress. Upon her green shoulder pads moved two Ender Eyes. She had six long wings of energy coming off of her back, with three on each side, and from the darkness of her cowl shone two bright green eyes that moved towards Sheepoos as he walked in. Avina, the Archangel of life, began to speak.

"Sheepoos, what a great time to join us, I was just about to-" Avina never managed to finish the sentence as she was cut off by a loud outburst from Sheepoos.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!" He spun upon Joshua as if expecting an answer to materialize out of thin air. Joshua though only shrugged, since the earplugs prevented him from hearing.

"Well Sheepoos, I was just expla-"

"OH MY GOD, WHY CAN'T YOU ARCHANGELS LEAVE US ALONE?!" He once again screamed.

"Huh, so you're my auntie." Terrakion mused to himself, "How outstanding."

"Uncle, please relax for a minute and let Avina explain to you why she is here." Luna begged Sheepoos, knowing full well that he simply couldn't resist the charms of his niece.

"Thank you Luna, now as I was saying Sheepoos, this is a matter of grave importance. The Crystal of Immortality has been stolen by the Nether Lords, and they are going to use it to revive Calamity." Avina began and was, once again, interrupted by Sheepoos.

"That's great and all, but what does this have to do with us?" Avina sighed, generally Archangels do not possess emotion, but Sheepoos can irritate even an Archangel.

"I was getting to that. Generally we would try to retrieve the crystal ourselves, however, Yakez is missing, and Sidra, as you are well aware, has passed away. That is not all however, for the Nether Lords also began to siege the End so we cannot afford to turn away from that threat. Because of this we must seek the aid of mortals, as much as this pains my siblings to admit."

"And we are important why?" Sheepoos questioned, but Terrakion raised his hand to stop the outburst that was coming.

"Uncle, shhh, she's getting to the good part."

"Thank you Terrakion, now five of the six of you are gathered here in this room. You are those that are chosen to go into the Nether to retrieve the Crystal of Immortality. You are the best that the world has to offer. Terrakion, you are unmatched with the blade among mortals, and Luna you are a priestess of Ender with an immense amount of untapped power. Benjamin your physical prowess is par to none. Joshua you are the last of the Ender Monks and are an expert at archery, and finally Sheepoos, you are the greatest elementalist the world has ever known."

"You may be correct in everything else; however you seem to have misjudged me and Sheepoos. We may have been as good as you say in our youth, but I can no longer draw a bow and Sheepoos has not heard the elementals in years." Joshua sighed.

"Yes, as much as I hate to agree with Joshua on this one, we are nothing more than two old geezers now. There isn't much we can do." Sheepoos shrugged.

"Generally that would have been the case, but I am Avina, the Archangel of Life. If you agree to proceed with this task, then I can rejuvenate you to put you back into your prime. "

"Let me get this straight first, if we go there is a ninety percent chance that we are fucked, however if we do not go there is one hundred percent chance we are fucked. Is that correct?" Sheepoos tilted his head in Avina's direction. She simply shrugged.

"I would not put it so crudely, but yes, that is the general idea."

"Oh boy." Sheepoos rubbed his eyes with his hands. He then turned to Joshua, "So what do you think of this Joshua?"

Joshua kneeled in front of Avina in a gesture signaling that he agreed to take upon the request and Sheepoos grimaced. He then proceeded to turn towards Terrakion, who proceeded to turn towards Big Bob.

"So, what say you Bob? If we don't do this the world is screw majorly, and if we do this and somehow live we will be hailed as heroes."

"I don' know about bein' no hero, but if missuh' Archangel needs our help then I say we go for it. I do like this world n' awful much." Bob scratched his chin as he said that.

"Well said Bob! I agree with you one hundred percent, so I say to you Avina, aunty, we are doing this! We will join this epic quest of yours." He stood up as he said that and puffed out his chest as Big Bob also stood up and bowed towards Avina. Sheepoos sighed as he turned towards Luna, but Luna had a different question on her mind.

"Terrakion just called you aunty, what does he mean, how are you related to my mother?" Luna's face showed her confusion written plainly on it. Avina sighed as she looked down.

"Joshua, this would be better if you explain it."

"Oh no, I was planning on explaining it to her tomorrow morning, but since you are here then go ahead and tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Luna," Avina gently placed her hands on Luna's shoulders as she continued, "Your mother was Sidra, the Archangel of Spirit. She was my most dear sister. Yes we may have fought in the past, but she was the first of us to discover emotion, and she taught me how to feel. Ever since her untimely death things have not been the same. However you are her daughter and you are very strong. I also believe that Joshua has something for you."

Avina looked at Joshua as he came back into the room. Everyone was so absorbed with the spectacle before them that they did not notice how Joshua left. When he came back, he came forth to stand beside Avina in front of Luna. He placed upon Luna's head a white cowl with two triangular serpents hanging off of it. The moment the cowl touched Luna's head the serpents came to life and wrapped around her arms.

"This was your mother's, I got this off of her after… you know what this is her parting gift to you. I was waiting to give this to you when the time was right, and now seems like an opportune moment." Joshua smiled down at his daughter who appeared to be too choked up to speak. Tears were beginning to gather at the corners of her eyes, but whether these were tears of joy, or tears of sadness could not be distinguished.

"You look just like your mother. I hope that if everything goes well that you will, you know, come and visit your other side of the family. I could teach you about the power that grows within you, and I would love to spend some time with my niece, as a family." Avina kissed Luna's forehead and then was taken aback when Luna hugged her back, and was surprised at the tears of happiness that flowed down upon her shoulder.

"Yes aunt Avina, I accept, and I will visit you, I promise. Nothing will be able to keep me away, not demons and not dragons." She pulled back and smiled at her aunt whose eyes sparkled with joy. Everyone then proceeded to look at Sheepoos who sighed and rubbed his eyes once again. Sheepoos walked over to where Joshua was standing and sighed.

"Ten percent is better than zero percent, and it is hard to do business with demons. I'll fucking do it." He smiled a sad smile and reached out to clasp Avina's hand as Joshua reached out to clasp the other. As vines began to wrap around them a green stream of energy began to pour out of Avina's hands into Joshua and Sheepoos. The energy wrapped them up in a cocoon that began to pulsate with vigor as the wrinkles began to disappear from their faces and their hair and fur began to take on their natural brown and white. When the energy dissipated there stood Sheepoos and Joshua, once again in the prime of their youth.

"I feel thirty years younger!" Joshua exclaimed as he flexed his muscles and arched his back. He then turned towards Sheepoos who was staring at Avina in wonder.

"Forget thirty years; I feel a hundred years younger! I can finally hear the elementals again!" Sheepoos whooped as he jumped up and down with joy and then proceeded to clasp and shake Avina's hand, "For a constant supply of this, I'll do bloody cartwheels on the top of Terrorform's back!"

"May I ask a question?" Terrakion raised his hand as he directed the question towards Avina.

"I believe you already did, but go ahead anyway."

"You said that five of the six members are gathered here. Does that mean that there is another member, and if so where are they?"

"The final, sixth, member will join you tomorrow at the nearby port city, and I believe that they will also secure a ship for you." Avina said after a little bit of thought. After that Sheepoos turned to Joshua and questioned him.

"Since the crystal is most likely in the Nether we will need a, what are those bloody things called, ah yes, a Nether Portal. Where would be a good place to look for one?"

"Hmm…" Joshua pondered that for a moment before continuing, "I believe that there was one back in Ghalakrey, however depends on if it is still open or not. It was a long time ago after all.

"Well at the very least we have a place to start, ain't that right Bob?"

"Yes it is Mistuh' Bossman."

Avina smiled at the group of unlikely heroes chosen to go forth to save the dimensions of the Overworld and End. Mortals, as she has seen, are in truth stronger than any divine being if they put their heart into something. As she thought that she faded back into the End leaving the mortals to themselves.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep. Nephew, you and Bob can use the guest room downstairs. Goodnight all." As Sheepoos said that and began to head upstairs to his bed, he could have sworn that he saw the shadows in the corners of the room smile.


End file.
